A Picture is Worth a Thousand Screams
by P.A.W.07
Summary: Manfred's in a bit of a pickle with his powers on the fritz, not to mention that he's having a really bad day… his last bad day. Maybe he should have been nicer to the quiet kid. Was mult-chapter but now one-shot.


Summary: Manfred's in a bit of a pickle with his powers on the fritz, not to mention that he's having a bad day… his last bad day. Maybe he should have been nicer to the quiet kid. Was mult-chapter but now one-shot.

Disclaimer: Do you really need to ask?

Image: 'In Secret Places' by Twisted-chan

XXX

Chapter 1: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Screams

XXX

Manfred glared across the king's table with his charcoal eyes. A hatred he could not tame burned in his soul for the boy that sat before him, yet he was uncertain if he'd ever be able to satisfy the hunger of his fury. This boy … this brat that had ruined his life from the moment he met him was named Charlie Bone. Why wouldn't he just die!

Charlie shivered slightly under Manfred's gaze. That guy seriously needed to take a chill pill. The hypnotist had been watching him like a hawk for the entire week. The young boy had never been so glad for it to be Friday. Manfred had wanted to keep him in detention no doubt. Charlie rolled his eyes at the mere thought of it.

Clink!

The entire room jumped at the small sound. All the endowed children in the king's room looked down at the floor. There rolled a pencil innocently. This was it. Manfred was going to blow! Everyone resisted the urge to jump under the table and scream duct and cover.

Manfred jumped from his seat causing the whole room to sink into their chairs with fear. The angry Bloor rubbed his temple and sighed. "Whose pencil is this?" He glared at it with distaste. It had teeth marks. No one answered, for that matter breath. An eyelid twitched and the hypnotist slammed his fist onto the table while growling, "Whose pencil is this!"

Asa slipped farther down into his seat with a whimper for not even he could escape the hypnotist's onslaught. Lately the young Bloor had picked up a nasty temper, which was unpredictable and physically violent. He had even threatened his family and friends. Hell, Asa's shoulder still ached from when Manfred had slammed him against the bookcase without so much as a reason. Asa wasn't sure what was bothering his friend, but he blamed all the endowed children … especially, Charlie Bone.

Charlie gave Trancer a nervous glance begging for help. He had a cold feeling in his gut that he would be blamed and then punished. Sadly, Manfred wasn't fast enough and the bell rang. The endowed children scattered like rats from a fire. Manfred huffed as his victims disappeared. But one Billy Raven was having problems with his backpack and was soon captured.

Manfred wrapped his long, stringy fingers around the small boy's arm and thrust him into a chair. Charlie squeaked. God, Manfred had gotten really violent lately. Like ax murderer angry. The Charlie stopped in his fleeing and turned around to help save Billy. Asa slammed the door in his face before Charlie could get back in and then gave the endowed a mighty push towards the stairs.

The young endowed cried out as he grabbed on to the wooden stair railing trying to keep himself from falling down the flight of stairs. Once he had regained his balance Charlie dusted himself off and growled. "What was that for? You could have killed me!"

The beast endowed just glared at him for a moment with his shifty eyes and waited for all the king's children to scatter. Once they were all gone he leaned down and whispered in a worried voice, "What did you do?"

"What?" asked Charlie stupidly. He was baffled that it wasn't a threat or even a warning to come out of Asa's mouth.

"Manfred. What did you or one of your bratty little friends do this time?" Asa grabbed Charlie by the shirtsleeve and started to lead him away from the king's room. He didn't want Manfred to over hear their conversation. Charlie struggled against the grasp, for all he knew Asa was going to drag him in a corner and murder him.

"Nothing… unless you call breathing a horrible crime?" Charlie no longer struggled against Asa's grasp on his shirt. He was overcome with curiosity. What could have Manfred done to make Asa act like this?

"He's been acting … funny." stated Asa in a weak voice as he continued to lead the younger endowed forward. Manfred had always been cruel, that much was true, but lately his friend had taken a turn for the worst. He hadn't been cooperating with any of the endowed, not even the evil ones. He seemed to have acquired an everlasting hate for anyone related to the king's children. Asa had a feeling that the hypnotist even hated himself.

"Funny how? Like clown funny or murder you with an ax then roll in your blood laughing like a nut case funny?" Charlie whimpered as he imagined Manfred in a clown suit, holding an ax, and covered in blood.

"Like PMS." growled the beast kid sarcastically. Charlie merely blushed and held back a giggle. "Manfred's been acting so hotheaded and whenever anyone questions him he just jumps off the handle and well … you seen him in there. I thought he was going to go homicidal maniac on all of us."

"Us?" Bone was shocked. Was Manfred mad at all the endowed? Even his companions like Asa. What was going on with him? "You mean he's angry at all the endowed. Even you? Why?"

"That's why I was asking you!" yelled Asa as he came to a halt and shook Charlie. He then threw his arms up in the air and cried, "Damn! I can't take this anymore! God strike me down now and end my suffering!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. Now he knew why Asa was in drama … he was a drama queen. "I'll ask around Asa, but he's probably just failing math or something. I recommend that you just leave him to himself until he cools off. Maybe he needs time to his own thoughts."

Asa smiled. He was kind of surprised that Charlie actually offered him advice. Then again, that's why he was on the good side of the family. "Thanks brat… you're okay in small doses."

XXX

"Billy." growled Manfred as he leaned over the cowering kid.

"Yes." whimpered the albino as he tried not to pee his pants. He just knew that Manfred was going to make him do something horrible like poison Charlie or eat chalk.

"Was that pencil yours?"

Billy gapped at him. What? This was about a stupid writing utensil; a cylinder combination of carbonated lead and wood. Manfred must have fallen over into to the deep end. "No."

"NO!" growled the hypnotist as he drew a little closer to the boy, his eyes flaring.

"Yes." whimpered Billy innocently as he tried to push his body a little deeper into the chair.

"So it is yours?" huffed the older endowed with satisfaction. He didn't know why, but he wanted to blame someone for his problems. He wanted to curse god and have the world destroyed in his wake. He wanted everyone as miserable as himself… especially the endowed!

Billy gapped. It wasn't his! It wasn't his! He didn't want to die. "No!"

"No?" Manfred felt a wave of anger in his chest rise. He couldn't stop himself! He needed an outlet.

"Yes."

Manfred picked up the disgusting pencil and shoved it into Billy's face. "So this disgusting, germ infested thing is yours?" The older endowed rose his hand ready to hit the younger child if he dared say no again.

Billy was scared. He could feel the hatred radiating off of the older endowed. He just knew Manfred was going to do something horrible to him. Warm tears started streaming down the child's face as he threw his hands over his head for protection. "I said it wasn't mine! Please don't hit me Manfred! Please!"

The young Bloor froze. What was he doing? Why was he fighting over such a meaningless thing? He remembered the pain of being beat by his father as a child, so why should he want to harm someone in the same way he was? Was he becoming his father? That monster of a man who'd beat him bloody for the smallest things saying he had to beat the kindness out of him. That he was doing this for his own good. A memory suddenly flashed before his eyes

"_Look I found a birdie … but he's hurt daddy. It's wing is broken." Manfred's small six-year-old arms lifted it up to his father. The small sparrow mearly laid still struggling for breath._

_His father's dark eyes glared at him and he brought his arm down slapping his son so hard across the face that he crashed onto the ground with a scream. "Put that disgusting thing down you little brat. You're suppose to be hypnotizing that damn man. The same one who woke up and nearly escaped this morning!"_

_Manfred lifted himself up and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but his father grabbed him violently by the arm dislocating it. There was a pop that echoed over the grounds which was followed by a scream of agony as his father pulled him along by the arm. "Daddy stop! You're hurting me!"_

"_Shut up! No son of mine will act this way. Do you want the belt again?" Dr. Bloor hissed as he gave a violent tug on the arm._

_Manfred tried to suppress the scream, but it was useless. He screamed out and fell to his knees as his father let go. "I don't want the belt! Please daddy! Why are you hurting me?"_

"_Dad? …" Whispered the Doctor. Manfred grabbed his arm and looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "You're no son of mine. You little bastard child. No son of mine would cry at something so minger … SLAP!"_

Billy opened his eyes when the slap did not come. He was shocked to see Manfred leaning against the king's table shivering violently. His right hand was resting over his eyes and his head seemed to be in terrible pain. What was wrong with him? Was he ill? "Manfred …" The older boy did not answer, but continued to shake violently. Billy stood up ready to run from the room, but Manfred still didn't react to it. Billy quickly whispered goodbye and was about to leave until he saw a stream of tears running down the other boy's face. Billy froze up. Manfred never cried … not even when he was in pain.

"Please don't. I'll be good …" A small frightened whisper escaped the hypnotist. Billy felt his heart being crushed by those simple words.

"_Please don't. I'll be good Daddy! Why are you hitting me?" His father's belt slammed between the child's slim shoulder blades causing him to collapse onto the floor as a shivering mass. The dust from the floor rose and caught in Manfred's lungs causing him to cough violently as he struggled to get to his feet._

"_Stop it! Quit hurting him." The yell echoed across the room from a tall scruffy haired man who was tied to a chair in the corner. The man was looking at Manfred with his eyes full of worry. His face held such a tortured expression that it seemed he was the one being beat and not the child._

"_See!" cried Manfred's cruel father as another snap of leather crashed into his lower back. "That's why you're being punished. You didn't keep Bone under like I told you. This is your own fault."_

_An ear-piercing cry escaped the young boy as the painful crashes came sooner and sooner until he fell silent and unable to move. Why was father punishing him? Mr. Bone was so nice to him and he wanted to find someone to play with. He just wanted to play._

Manfred's whimpers started becoming louder and more frightening by the minute. Billy didn't know what to do. Should he go get Manfred's dad, the nurse, or another endowed? What should he do? Billy couldn't take it anymore. "Manfred!" Billy grabbed the older endowed by the arm and accidentally pulled him to the floor with a crash. Manfred had no strength in his legs.

The older endowed took a deep breath as if he had just risen from the ocean depths. What was happening? Why was he shaking all over? Why was the sniveling Raven kid shaking him like a rag doll and why was he on the floor?

"Manfred are you all right? Do you want me to get the nurse or your dad or maybe another endowed? Manfred!" Billy had no idea what he was doing, but he didn't want to see Manfred like this. He might have been a jerk, but he was another child of the Red King and it was the right thing to do … at least that's what Charlie would have said.

The hypnotist was taken aback by the boy's sentimental action. The teenager almost found himself thanking the small red-eyed boy. He was so … wait. No. He couldn't smile or act weak for a moment. Being weak was the reason he had gotten all those horrible beatings as a child in the first place. Manfred pushed the albino away with such harshness that Billy was flung into the king's table knocking the breath out of him.

A whimpered of pain followed Billy as he tried to pull himself off the floor. His back was screaming out in agony, but he was more surprised then suffering. Manfred had never ever physically attacked anybody … at least he'd never heard about it. "Why did you do that? You were crying and … I just wanted to help –

SMACK!

Bill screamed out and hid his face in his hands. Manfred had just slapped him violently across the cheek causing the glass in his glasses to shatter. Tears and blood streamed down his face as he tried to open up the eye that the older endowed's hand had crudely slammed into. Billy started whimpering as he looked up at the hypnotist careful to keep his injured eye still covered. He was just tying to help. Why was he being punished for that? "What … what was that for?"

"I never cry! Never! Now get out of my sight and don't you dare tell a soul of what happened here or you'll regret it!" Manfred quickly regretted what he had just said as he watched the little framed boy run from the room with a hand over one of his eyes. Manfred felt like puking as he listened the boy's footsteps and soft crying … he was just like his father. He was his father. A monster!

Manfred slammed the door and sat down at the huge table. He wanted to cry, scream, and have a hissy fit, but his head was aching so horribly that he no longer wanted to feel anything. He just wanted the mental trauma to be washed away by the raw nerve numbing pain. The headache soon jabbed into his lower skull slowly crawling into his face and through his eye sockets. Manfred laid his head on the table praying that this wouldn't last as long as the other one did yesterday, but his wish wasn't heard. The pain soon came in jabbing waves that hit him like an icy shower. Manfred slowly lifted his head off the table and glared up at the painting of the Red King. He was the cause of all this. That one dead idiot was the cause of his sleepless nights and painful beatings as a child. A dead man was ruining his life and to tip the iceberg, he just had to make sure that he was plagued with these headaches. Manfred buried his head into his hands. He'd known it for a while now … he knew his powers were fading and the headaches were just a constant reminder he was running out of time. Manfred had been able to be hide this fact that his powers were growing weaker, but with the Bone kid and his little friends causing so much mayhem, he found it harder and harder to hide. Soon his father would find out and … he didn't want to think about it.

Manfred laid his head on the table once more as the pain in his skull grew more intense with each passing moment. He had to do something … something had to change and soon. Manfred had no idea how much longer he'd last like this. The hypnotist pulled out a pocketknife and smiled at the black stone handle. This blade would just have to do for now. The Red King seemed to cry; he was the lone witness of his child's mutilation as Manfred's red blood flowed forth.

XXX

_This cannot continue … _

XXX

Billy had ran praying that no one would see what had been done to his face. He felt dirty. The child soon found the perfect hiding place in a small room, which seemed to be abandon for decades. There was dust at least an inch thick on the floor, but the beautiful stained glass window in the corner made up for that with its delicate array of red and black glass in the form of the Red King. The king's ghostly light reflected over the room showing the decorations in a soft light … three paintings covered in white drapery. Billy wiped the blood away from his higher brow trying to feel how bad the cuts were. Manfred had crushed the glass in the poor albino's glasses causing a long deep gash down his left cheek. His eye had been swollen to the point that he could no longer see out of it, but his other eye was still good enough to gaze at the hidden paintings. Slowly he wiped the tears from his eyes. The white drapery was quickly removed and the young endowed gasped with surprise. It was a painting of a beautiful madden with golden hair and a crown upon her head. She was beautiful and dressed like a queen for god himself. The whole painting was amazing, but he couldn't help but notice the small initials in the corner _to B from RK_.

The pain and mishap that he had suffered today seemed to disappear as he ripped the sheets off the next two paintings. The second was a painting of the Red King and all his children while the last one was of the ruins in their full glory … these paintings must have been ancient. Billy continued to gaze longingly at the paintings until a small breeze came out of nowhere and ruffled some fabric in the dark corner. The albino was shocked that he hadn't seen it before, but there was another painting. It was much larger then the others by the look of the dark black fabric hanging over it. Billy reached forward wrapping his thin fingers around the fabrics rough texture and

"MEOW! Stop Billy!"

The small albino jumped letting go of the fabric leaving the painting hidden. He quickly looked down to behold one of the flames. "Why?" He questioned innocently as the cat circled around his leg.

The cat looked up at him and stated, "That painting holds nothing but death."

Billy drew away from the painting immediately and swallowed. That didn't sound good. He young endowed quickly left the darkened room with the cat nipping at his heals… but a curiosity still hung deeply in his mind.

XXX

"Manfred." Dr. Bloor's large hands came down on his sleeping son's shoulders. Manfred nearly screamed because of the touch but he had to look calm. "Wake up. Everyone will be leaving soon and you still haven't gotten that Bone brat into detention. The plan can't work if we don't have the main guest."

Manfred stood up immediately ignoring the sting in his skull. "Yes, father… I'll do that now." He began to walk away towards the exit of the king's room praying that his father would remain in a good mood. The last thing he needed was a confrontation with his powers so weak.

Dr. Bloor watched his son walk away with a stiff emotionless expression. God … he never thought that son of his would make. Look at him now; he's risen his name so high that all members of the red kings family feared it… but there's something different about him lately. Was he reverting back to his childhood's soft heartiness? "Manfred." The teen paused in his tracks trying to hold all the pain and hatred in his stomach instead of his face.

"Yes … father?" Whispered Manfred over his shoulder not bothering to turn around. He could feel his muscles tensing up as if getting ready for a beating. He knew that beatings were no longer appropriate for his age, but that didn't mean that his father couldn't threaten his life… or a limb.

"Is something wrong? Have you been under the weather? Your output on many necessary things for the _family_ has … decreased incredibly." Bloor quickly walked over to his son and ran his fingers over his son's shoulders. Manfred tried not to flinch. "Like with your arranged marriage. You haven't even met with her yet have you?"

Manfred felt a dread run up his spine at the thought. His father had arranged a marriage to an endowed girl he hadn't even met, but knowing his father she'd probably make his life a living hell. He hated that rule about endowed males only able to marry other endoweds. God, his life was seeming more and more worthless at every moment. He just wished that god would hurry up and strike him down. He sure had enough sins for it. "Sorry, father … I haven't found the time." _Or the stomach_ he thought silently.

Dr. Bloor saw his son's expression and turned cold. He bared his teeth in anger. "I don't care if you don't like her. You have no choice in the matter." The man's iron hard grip slipped of Manfred's shoulder and down to his wrist, wrapping around it and making the teen wince in pain. "Stop you're stalling or I'll –

"Or you'll what! Make you're son hypnotist himself? Kill himself? Why don't you just cut my throat and quit living my life! Why don't you just kill me and end my suffering!" Manfred thrust his father's grip away and stormed out of the room ignoring his father's calling. He was going to pay for this.

XXX

"I'm sorry." whispered Fidelio as he tried to clean the cut on the poor albinos face. Charlie winced at every swipe of the swab as he watched. "How did this happen to you again?"

Billy tried not tearing up as the memory hit him. When he had left the picture room Charlie had found him and now everyone was freaking out. "Manfred was … he was -

"He did this to you? … That monster! He's going to pay for this."

The room remained in silence as the occupants watched Fidelio finish up and put a large bandage over the eye entirely. "Well, at least your eye wasn't poked out of we'd have –

The matron suddenly burst through the door causing the occupants to jump and scream like terrified mice. "Where is he!"

Charlie actually whimpered when he saw the look on his aunt's face. She looked majorly pissed and ready to take it out on anyone in sight. "Where is Manfred? Where is he?"

"Who?" Whimper Charlie as pulled himself off the floor. Had he just heard Manfred's name? Should he have paid more heed to what Asa said?

His aunt glared at him a moment and opened her mouth ready to tell him, but stalled. "None of your business you little snoop. Now get packed. Your bus leaves in an hour!" She slammed the door in their faces leaving them with a jumble of questions bouncing around in their heads. This is exactly what they needed… a mystery.

"What was that about?" said Gabriel as he stood up from his hiding place under the bed and started dusting himself. He really didn't want to know, because he just knew that this kind of thing would lead him to a detention that would keep him from his hamsters.

"I don't know but we better start our packing before the matron comes back." Stated Fidelio bitterly as he left Billy's room and started for his own. He just knew that this was going ot lead to a adventure and he better hurry up and pack before he didn't have time.

Ten Minutes later.

"Charlie!" The door was flung open and in stormed one ruffled looking Asa. He looked frightened and his voice had taken on a tired tone. "Charlie have you seen Manfred?"

"No." said Charlie in a questioned tone. What was going on? Was that who his aunt was looking for earlier? "Why?"

"Um …" Asa scratched his chin. Why was he asking Charlie of all people? That brat was a snoop and would probably make things worse if he got involved. "If you haven't seen him I don't want to talk to you. Have a nice weekend." He grumbled irritably as he raced back down the hall. He had to find him!

Everyone silently threw their gaze over at Charlie. He had that twinkle in his eye. "You're not thinking anything Charlie. We're not going on a wild goose chase to find that psychopath Manfred."

"Only a quick look." said Charlie with a smile. "Let's split up and meet back here in half an hour." They all rolled their eyes as they watched the overactive kid race from the room. They all waited a moment more and then randomly exited naming off places they'd be searching. Billy was the last in the room. No one expected him to go with them after that cut on his face. The small albino stood there a moment more and then decided he didn't like being alone, but where would he go? He then remembered the beautiful paintings that he had admired earlier today. He'd go there.

XXX

Manfred felt the breath in his lungs catching with distress. They were probably looking for him after that little fiasco with his father. Bastard. He'd probably get punished for that. He wasn't suppose to talk down to his father like that and he hadn't done that since he was five. There was a scamper of footsteps behind him so Manfred paused and waited. There was no use in hiding. He was either going to be beat or worse. Either way it wasn't worth hiding, for it was bound to happen. The sooner the less severe.

The footsteps paused and the small scruffy head of Charlie Bone popped around the corner. Manfred actually smiled when he saw the kid. He was just so glad that it wasn't a dangerous endowed.

Charlie stared at him for a moment and then smiled. He had never seen such a warm smile on anyone. It was probably the kind of smile his father would have; a sad yet happy smile. The kind of smile that said it's all right as long as we all are okay. Charlie was glad to see the teen smile, but then it occurred to him … Manfred never smiled. Was he okay? "Hi, Manfred … what's up?"

Manfred thrust his head back allowing his ponytail to rest on his shoulder. His smile grew a little sadder, but he still tried to hold it. He wanted to get rid of the kid … he didn't want to let anyone know that he was about to be beat and least of all that brat. "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be packing? You do recall today is Friday. You're scott free so get." The teenager knew that he was supposed to put the brat into detention, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to get rid of the thorn in his side.

He was no fool. His powers gave him the ability to read peoples face. Never in all his days had he seen so much pain and suffering in anyone's face. It was as if the endowed as being torture right in front of his eyes. Speaking of eyes … he was looking right into Manfred's and nothing was happening. Charlie just couldn't help himself as all his questions were just blurted out. "Manfred? What's wrong? Why are you so sad? Is there something wrong?"

Manfred flinched slightly at the boy's words. "What …"

"You're on the verge of tears Manfred … I can see it in your eyes. Do you need me to help you?" Charlie couldn't help himself. He had never seen anyone so desperate … so alone. The picture reader was a good person and he liked helping people. Maybe if he helped Manfred the teen would become his friend … a companion.

Manfred tried not to show any emotion, but the truth was he felt like a girl that just got dump. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't hold it in much longer. He was going to burst. Why did that little brat have to read him like a book? Why did he have to be so damn kind? "I don't know what you're talking about you little brat …"

"Quit lying to yourself… What's wrong? I could help you with Paton's help." Charlie pressed. He was just to damn curious and good-hearted for his own good.

Manfred found his smile decreasing as the boy's words stung at his heart and a new migraine in his skull. Finally there was a chorus of footsteps that caused Bone to look away giving the teen a chance to escape, which he did quite gracefully by crawling into a secret passage concealed by a tapestry. God, he loved this old castle for all its nooks and cranny's.

XXX

Billy couldn't help but admire the paintings on the walls. They were so old and beautiful … he was going to spend all of his lonely weekends here from now on. He felt as if the people in the paintings were smiling at him and wishing him the best. It was as if he had a family. He never wanted this wonderful feeling to go away. He was actually half glad Manfred hit him, otherwise he'd would have never found this room. Billy gazed at the paintings for what felt like hours until his curiosity got the best of him and he wandered back over to the ghostly painting in the corner. The one that Sagittarius had warned him about. Billy found himself rapping his fingers around the fabric once more and then there came a click and a harsh cry of anger! Bill squeaked and jumped behind the fabric without thinking twice. He prayed that the cat was kidding.

Manfred slammed the door behind him and collapsed onto the middle of the floor into a fit of tears. Why was his life made into this living hell? Why were these headaches always so painful? Why was he tortured with the fact that he was loosing his powers and completely unable to stop it! Why was his life like this! Manfred felt as if all the worry and pain was building up and that he was going to explode if he didn't get rid of it. He was going to overflow he …. The endowed pulled out his blade and held it up into the faint light of the room. He had to do this! He needed relief… Freedom! He pulled his sleeve up and with lightning speed plunged the blade into his flesh dragging the blade along so it would create a long wound like the many scares that littered his arm. His panicked breath soon became even, but he was smiling as he watched the blood seep from his cut, down his arm like a river, and onto the dusty floor creating a red puddle.

Billy's eyes widened with fear as watched the gore from behind the whishing covering. What was going on why was he … ug … the endowed felt his stomach turn as he watched the blood pour onto the floor. He was so squeamish when it came to blood.

All his problems seemed to flow away with that dirty blood … his father's dirty blood that coursed through his veins. Manfred's eyes rolled into the back of his head with pure pleasure. It was like an orgasm of the mind. No problems. No needs. All he had to do was bleed. The teenager fell onto his back with a sigh. He watched the blood pool onto the floor … his smile and pleasure seemed short lived though, because his blood soon started to clot and cut off the pleasure.

Billy watched with horror as Manfred sat up once again with a growl. Why was he mad about his wound healing? What did he want to bleed to death? Raven felt his stomach turn as the hypnotist lifted up his pant leg. No not again! Billy didn't know if he could watch again. His stomach was already turning and he was in danger loosing dinner. The blade came down with such incredible speed, Manfred whimpered with satisfaction, and Billy … hurled.

Manfred's head shot up with complete fear and surprised as he watched the small Raven boy crawl from behind the curtain and hurl all over the floor a second time. The hypnotist felt his mind snapping … someone had seen him. Someone … he was bare naked and everyone could see him. This wasn't happening! If Billy told anyone his life was ruined! Manfred rose to his feet feeling the anger rise in his throat. He stomped forward and grabbed Billy by his shirt and lifted him off the floor. "Did you see anything?"

Billy was shaking all over. He wiped the drool from his mouth a whispered, "Why are you cutting yourself up … Blurk!" Billy barfed again all over the hypnotist's shoes causing the teen to fling him away.

"None of your business you little brat!" Manfred growled as he stared at the shaking child. This was bad. He knew couldn't hypnotize the brat because of those red albino eyes. As if he could anyway since his powers were failing. This sucked and he was getting desperate. "Since I can't make you forget by hypnosis, I'll keep you silent by beating you till you wished you would forget."

Manfred brought up his arm already regretting what he was about to do, but before he could bring down his arm he felt something tug at his arm. He looked up at his wrist … black fabric? But before he could take a second glance a scream from Billy told him it was bad. He felt a cold surface glide against his belly … his eyes widened with fright when he looked down at what was pressed against his belly. It was a blade! A scythe to be more exact! Manfred cried out as he felt it rub against his soft flesh, but his scream was quickly silenced as he felt cold bony fingers wrap around his mouth. Billy was in hysterics by this moment screaming his head off and shivering on the floor as if he was frozen in fear. Manfred tried to hold onto his composure as he tried to see what was holding him, but once his black deep eyes saw what was holding him he wished he would have never looked and die with some pride… It was death himself who was pulling his skeleton flesh out of the portrait with the help of the black fabric that was wrapped over the painting.

Death's bony fingers were the only thing that kept the teenager from crying out in hysteria as the monster ran its decaying tongue down the teen's neck. Manfred tried to escape the thing but when the blade slightly cut into his lower abdomen and he cried out feeling tears of fear run down his face. The demon stopped tasting the endowed and looked down at the blood. It removed its hand allowing Manfred to scream his lungs out as he ran on bony finger under the skin of the wound. It cackled slightly and wrapped its cold fingers around Manfred's mouth silencing him once more. The teen's panic only increased as he felt the fabric of deaths robes start to wrap around his body in a constricting manner. He was being pulled into the painting! _Let me go! I don't want to die!_ Manfred started struggling for all that he was worth, but the thing just pulled the scythe up higher catching it under the teens rib cage forcing him to stop his struggling unless he wanted to bleed to death.

The tears were flowing down his face as the truth of the situation hit him. He was going to die. This was the punishment for the short monstrous life he had lived… A deserved punishment. He was a monster, why not be destroyed by the greatest monster of them all. He was already dead inside; why not make that the truth for the entire body? Manfred wished that he could pray for forgiveness before he died, but he had never cared for god much … much less respected him. So he had no right for forgiveness or any type of redemption. _Please just make this death as painless as possible and cursed be the red king in my death!_

Manfred felt his body being violently tugged back. He could no longer feel anything below his lower abdomen… He took one last desperate look at the small endowed who was shaking with fear… and silently with his eyes he begged … for help. No … for pity. No … for salvation. No … forgiveness. Yes. He had never asked anyone for forgiveness. He just didn't want Billy to be like him. _Please let the kid forgive and never be like me_.

Death finally gave on mighty tug pulling Manfred in completely into the painting with a swirl of black smoke. The teenager didn't cry out as he was pulled into darkness. He didn't struggle… he did nothing but close his eyes and cry silently. He deserved it. He deserved it all.

Billy was shivering all over with fear as he watched the older endow disappear … into a portrait. What had just happened? Was this all just a horrible dream? This wasn't happening! The young endowed was finally able to find his legs and lifted himself up so he could run. He needed to get out of there!

XXX

Asa glared at the Bone kid in front of him. He could have sworn he had heard Manfred's voice. "Bone brat where's Manfred."

Charlie could have laughed. "He's right behind me. Are you blind Asa?"

The endowed growled in his throat. Who did that Bone brat think he was? He should be beaten for trying to fool him. "What are you talking about you little liar. Manfred's nowhere near you, let alone behind you."

Charlie looked at the teen in front of him. What was he talking about … the picture reader turned around and … there's no one there. "but … but he was just here. I was talking to him and the we heard your footsteps and …

"He disappeared. Goddamn! Why didn't he let me find him. I probably would have been able to get him out of a beating." Asa regretted what he had just said aloud and by the look in Charlie's eye met that the kid was going to get involved.

"What? … Who would –

"CHARLIE!" The young endowed was pulled from his sentence as one frightened Billy came running down the hall attacking him around the middle. "Charlie it horrible! Horrible. here I was minding my own business and the next thing I know …" Billy froze in his sentence. Why should he tell anyone what happened to Manfred? The world was better off without him. Billy ran his hand over the long gorging wound over his face. He was better off without him. "Sorry Charlie … it was nothing. Nothing at all."

XXX

Paw07: Yep, this one was a multi-chapter but I never got back to it so I decided to make this a depressing one-shot. For you fans of Manfred, I will state that he got out of the photograph. And If I can find the gumption, I'll try to post all the chapters again, though I'll make an end this time. :3


End file.
